I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)
I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) ' è una canzone scritta originariamente da ''Whitney Houston negli anni Ottanta e che Brittany e Santana, insieme ad alcune Cheerios, cantano e ballanno nel diciassettesimo episodio della Terza Stagione, Addio, Whitney. Dopo essersi accorto che i suoi ragazzi non riescono a passare oltre l'improvvisa scomparsa di un'icona della musica, ''Whitney Houston ''appunto, il professor Schuester decide di prendere in mano la situazione dando ai ragazzi la possibilità di esibirsi con uno dei suoi brani. Santana e Brittany, insieme per commemorare il loro amore ormai di dominio pubblico, si esibiscono in auditorium di fronte al Glee Club con questo brano. Testo della canzone: '''Brittany: I wanna dance! Clocks strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away I've done alright up till now Its the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls my lonely heart calls Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me I've been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana: Somebody who somebody who Somebody who loves me Somebody who somebody who To hold me in her arms oh Brittany: I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last Brittany e Santana: So when the night falls My lonely heart calls. Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana: Ohhhh, ohhhh Come on baby, hahahaha Brittany Ooh! Yeah! Santana: Now get with this, hahaha Brittany: Woaah Brittany e Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: with me baby? Brittany und Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: with me girl? Brittany e Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: with me baby? Brittany e Santana: With somebody who loves me. Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance Santana: Say you wanna dance? Uh huh Brittany e Santana: With somebody who loves me. Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Il secondo duetto di Brittany e Santana. Il primo è Me Against the Music, nella seconda stagione; *Gli abiti che Brittany e Santana indossano per la coreografia di questa canzone sono gli stessi che Whitney Houston ha indossato per girare (e talvolta cantare) il video di How Will I Know; *Anche il testo di questa canzone è stato alterato per venire dietro alla relazione tra Brittany e Santana: gli aggettivi al maschile sono stati rovesciati al femminile; *La linea originale "my lonely heart calls" qui è stata cantata come "my loneliness calls". Galleria di foto 0257.jpg 0287.jpg 0293.jpg 0295.jpg 0315.jpg Somebody.jpg tumblr_m3iiuyABiB1r72o9jo1_500.png tumblr_m3iiwpAFtT1r72o9jo1_500.png IWannaDanceWithSomebodyS7.gif Tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three